US 2009/0130163 and WO 2009/126175 report various possible applications of compound (1) but do not disclose any of its physical properties. Probably due to the presence of the highly flexible pentyl-carbonyl moiety in 2′-O-position, compound (1) cannot be easily crystallized and hence is usually prepared in an amorphous form. However this form showed problems of chemical stability during ICH stability studies, mainly with respect to an impurity stemming from oxidation of the 10-position of the baccatin core. Since crystalline materials have a lower Gibbs free energy compared to amorphous forms it is expected for a crystalline material a lower decomposition rate and hence a better behaviour during stability studies. Thus it is desirable to find a crystalline form of compound (1) which is chemically and thermodynamically stable. A method for preparing such solid form of compound (1) continually and constantly is also a prerequisite for the development of a robust manufacturing process.